


Just Like Heaven

by eskimo_piehaus



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimo_piehaus/pseuds/eskimo_piehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night for Sarah and Cosima turns into an interesting night spent at a stranger's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off a dream I had about Évelyne and of course there wasn't as many details nor was there dialogue so I'm sorry if any of this seems too forced. I just wanted to capture the odd dream like quality of the story.

"If this isn't good I'm going to wring your neck, Cos." I turn with a frown to Sarah. "I bought the tickets, dude. It fucking better be good cause I just spent, like, forty bucks." Sarah snorts and saunters moodily down the hall in front of me. The shoddy red carpets give way to walls covered in tan chipped paint, illuminated in an unflattering fluorescent light coming from a very tacky chandelier. Two old posters sit adjacent high up on the back wall, framed and likely yellow and covered in dust. I wrinkle my nose at the smell of mold and stale popcorn as I follow Sarah into the surprisingly large theater. It's almost like a gymnasium. Where I stand the seats are all to my left but further back and up on the balcony there's a small wonderland of movie posters, the newest at the front. The odd thing is, they're all these weird awards. It's not for any big festivals or oscars or anything. There's one for "Joy" that Jennifer Lawrence was in, which is the only one I can make out. And along the walls of the theater are posters for this movie we're about to see. It's foreign, and the only one playing here at the moment, and I've already forgotten the title. The poster is just this intensely pale Asian girl with huge eyes and wind in her hair, with a green and red sky behind her. 

Sarah and I sit in the second to last row, where I take off my coat and she slumps down in her leather jacket, arms crossed tight over her chest. "Look at all these pretentious film critics," Sarah scoffs. "See, if I were drunk enough and I saw a nice foreign arse or two, I suppose I could do it for a living," she smirks. I chuckle and lean in closer to Sarah. "Well, I can't make any promises about Asian booty but..." I open my purse so she can see the flask I tucked in there specifically for her. Sarah grins and pulls it out smoothly, unscrewing the top before she takes a long pull. "Mmm, Cos, you know me so well," she teases, the smell of bourbon now strong on her breath. I shake my head. "Be careful with that," I chide. Sarah elbows me playfully. "Hey, I can take care of myself, dreads." It's not that I don't think Sarah can handle a small bit of alcohol in public, but we are underage at 18 and I can't take any chances with my scholarship. Going to school for science was a big financial decision on my part, but I basically have a full ride. I just can't fuck it up. 

_____________________________________

As we file out of the theater and down the steps that lead into the train station, I have my hand on the elbow of a somewhat drunk Sarah Manning. "That was awful! Bloody terrible. You know, there wasn't even a single arse?" She leans in close to my face. I try not to smile as I turn my head away. "God...Sarah, you smell like popcorn and vomit," I complain. "Excuse me." I turn at the sound of a soft voice to my right and immediately let go of Sarah. She's tall. Really tall. Like almost a foot taller than me. She has golden blonde curls that get darker towards her roots, swept back from her face and barely reaching her shoulders. Big brown hazel eyes bore intensely into mine and her small pink mouth is pulled up in a kind smile. 

"I was walking home and wondered if I might walk with you? Ask a few questions about your thoughts on the film?" My throat constricts at her low, sultry voice. She has a fucking French accent. "I could have used more nudity, personally," comes Sarah's gritty slur from behind me. I blush as the tall girl's eyes flicker to Sarah in amusement before looking back to me. "And what did you think? Was there enough nudity for you?" Something about the way she says it is very coy and I can't help but to wonder if she's flirting with me, which makes me stammer. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, no, nudity was...it was nice." She smirks and nods her head towards the exit, and begins walking. Sarah and I look at each other, me with red cheeks and wide eyes and her with a grin. "Come on geek monkey, looks like you're getting lucky tonight."

I glance back to the tall girl just as she turns around and beckons for us to follow, still smiling. "Shit," I whisper before making my way over. When I reach her she just looks at me for a moment before pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves, non?" She asks slyly. I blink at her. "Um...yeah. Yeah, totally. Uh," I extend my hand, "Cosima." She takes my hand in hers, soft and warm and sending goosebumps up my arms. "Delphine. Enchantee." I grin as she abruptly turns and leads the way out. Wow. 

As we make our way down the sidewalk, street lamps casting shadows on our faces, she continues to ask me questions "about the film" that seem more like a series of double innuendos. She asks things like "maybe nudity is better when not on film, oui?" or "you seem very charismatic. Perhaps you should act, no? The business could use a naked personality as well." The awful thing is that every time she says it she's smiling and she's so beautiful and I get super tongue tied and just kind of laugh awkwardly. I mean obviously I get in a somewhat intelligent word in edgewise but not enough to be able to flirt back smoothly. Which is weird for me. I mean I've taken many pretty girls by surprise with my quick and clever tongue but I've never been on the receiving end before. Maybe it's her calm demeanor; how she doesn't seem like she's doing this to get into my pants but to get a reaction from me—which she is certainly obtaining. 

After about fifteen minutes we stop so Sarah can puke. I watch with a crease between my brows, concerned. She didn't really drink a whole lot so I'm not quite sure why she's so out of it. Sarah slumps against the wall, her head resting on her knees, face down. I take a tentative step forward and Delphine follows quietly. "Sarah? Hey, are you good?" She makes a noncommittal grunting sound. "Shit. Okay, um." I try not to get too flustered. I'm staying with Sarah for a week and have no idea what her address is or how to get to to her house or even the general area of where it is. "Is she alright?" Delphine asks worriedly. I look up at her, biting my lip. "Well...I think we may need a cab. But," I sigh, pushing up my glasses, "I'm staying with Sarah and she's...way too gone to even speak. And...I don't know the address. So. I don't know. Do you know where the nearest motel is?" Delphine smiles that same smile again. She looks calm and content and I wonder how she does that. Is that really how she feels all the time? "What if you two stay with me tonight? I have a decently sized couch Sarah could use." 

I blink in surprise at the blunt and very generous offer from this girl who's basically a stranger. "Um...that would be great actually. Thank you." She nods. "Of course." We both help Sarah to her feet after calling a taxi to take us the rest of the five blocks and sit snugly in the back. We laugh quietly at Sarah's drunken mumblings, our eyes catching in the dark of the cab and my heart stopping whenever a streetlight would flash by and light up her hazel eyes for a fraction of a second. Her gaze keeps dropping to my mouth and I notice that her bottom lip is almost permanently stuck between her teeth and that it seems to be a nervous habit. I roll my eyes at myself. Nervous habit? Come on, Cos, no way you could make this girl nervous. She's around twenty two, twenty three, and you're what? An 18-year-old nerdy college kid babysitting a drunk punk? You can't make her nervous. 

We pull up in front of a tall brick building and we get out slowly, both realizing how heavy Sarah is as we basically carry her to Delphine's floor. We help her inside, where we deposit her on a deep red leather couch. Delphine goes to get some clothes for her and I start undressing my friend. "Cos..." She grumbles, eyes closed. I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah?" Sarah grins. "I knew you wanted in my pants." I chuckle and turn to see Delphine behind me, holding out some sweat pants. "Thanks," I say softly, our fingers brushing momentarily. She smiles coyly and heads to my right, which is the kitchen. After Sarah is dressed and passed out, I take the blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over her. I stand and finally take in my surroundings. The room is illuminated solely by an orangey glow given off by the lamp next to me, and I can make out a few pictures hung on the ceiling, but given the darkness it's hard to make out much else. "Do you need anything, Cosima?" I turn to see Delphine walking towards me, wrapped in a silk pink kimono, glass of wine in hand. 

I push up my glasses. "Um, no. I'm good. Well I mean, like a pillow and blanket at some point unless you have a guest bedroom, but other than that, no," I smile. Delphine chuckles lowly and steps around me, brushing against my arm. "Would you like to talk for a bit?" I turn to see her standing in the doorway to what I assume is her room, looking at me with that same small smile. "Yeah, of course." I follow her into the room and am surprised by how bare it is. A large bed sits against the wall, taking up most of the room, and a little ways from the foot of it is a dresser with a television on top of it. Two large windows sit on either side of it, blinds drawn and grey curtains swept to the sides. Delphine sits down on the right side and pats the spot closest to me. I try to keep the thoughts in my mind clean as I gingerly settle down next to her, slipping my heels off and setting them on the floor. "So...tell me about yourself, Cosima."

I smirk and shrug my shoulders. "Well what do you want to know?" She bites her bottom lip and her eyes slide down to my mouth for a moment before she meets my gaze. "I don't know...how much do you need to know about a person before you can call them a friend?" In any other case, this would sound odd. Maybe even a little overwhelming for a stranger to say. Because if it were anyone but Delphine who's house I was staying at I would decline the invitation to talk and sleep on the floor. But she intrigues me. And I'm desperate to know more about her. "Friends?" I ask. She nods in return. "Well...I'm not sure. I guess I haven't made a new friend in a while." Delphine cocks her head at me. "Why is that? Are you extremely introverted?" 

"Not introverted, no. I'm actually quite the extrovert, just...picky I guess."

"And yet you seem willing to become friends with me."

"Mm. Yeah, you seem...I don't know...different? That sounds stupid. But I guess anyone that wants to talk about foreign indie movies isn't exactly a part of the mainstream."

"And you are not the mainstream? So you are telling me you're a hipster, non?"

I laugh at this as she gives me a cheeky smile. "No, no...maybe. More of a hippie. Just trying to get by in life."

"Ah, I see. So where do you live if you are visiting Sarah?"

"I grew up here, actually. All of my high school friends are still in the area, too; it's weird. But I moved to San Fran for college and I'm here for summer break."

"California?"

"Mm hmm."

"Wow..." She murmurs before taking a sip of her wine. I take the opportunity to turn the conversation to her. 

"And you? Obviously you're not from around here."

"What, do I have an accent or something?" She teases. I giggle before allowing her to continue. 

"I'm from Quebec. I moved here a few years ago with my boyfriend, but...it didn't work out." I raise an eyebrow at this. "That's awful. I've definitely been there, though. It just sucks to put so much into something and have it blow up in your face like that. Plus you get stuck." Delphine nods. "Oui, it certainly did not make anything easy. Now I live away from all of my friends and family. I've been working to save up so I can move back, but...it has turned me into quite the introvert as opposed to you," she says with a smirk. Oh man, this girl. She's killing me. She suddenly looks more vulnerable to me and I wish that I could wrap her in a hug and tell her she's amazing and that guy doesn't deserve her anyways. I must be taking too long to respond because she gives a sharp laugh, saying, "I'm sorry, maybe I said that too soon. It must be the wine," as she waves a hand. "No, no, no. Sorry, I...I just. I'm so sorry. That's awful," I say sincerely. Delphine fixes me with a look that melts me straight to the core and my breath gets stuck in my throat. "Thank you, Cosima," she says softly, reaching out to clasp her hand over mine. 

I nod because I can't speak and she begins to stand up. "I think...we should watch a movie," she announces, the trace of playfulness back in her tone. "Alright," I grin, watching her saunter over to the television. As she crouches down to search through her small film collection, she tells me to make myself comfortable. I lean back slightly, not entirely at ease yet around her. After a few minutes she pops a DVD into the tv and stands to come back over, chuckling as she pulls back the comforter. "I meant it when I said get comfortable, Cosima," she whispers, reaching behind me to extract the ornamental pillows. "You can lay down. It is a very long movie and I doubt you will stay awake." I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. "Don't you want your bed? I figured I'd just sleep on the floor, you know it's no—" I'm silenced by her hand over my mouth. "Non. I don't mind. Just watch this movie and feel free to sleep whenever you like, okay?" My heart is beating faster and faster as I take in the feeling of her fingers on my lips and her dark eyes so close to my face. "Kay," I mumble against her hand. "Good." She reaches over to turn off the light before pulling the blanket up so it covers us both. We don't speak anymore as the movie starts and it's safe to say I pass out within the first half hour. 

_____________________________________

Bright light. That's the first thing I register. I turn my head to my left but Delphine isn't there. Instead it's just me, twisted up in her maroon comforter and an indent in the pillow opposite me. "Good morning." I smile into the sheets at the sultry purr of her voice coming from behind me before groggily turning onto my back. Her hair is a mess of curls and her pink kimono is sliding off of one shoulder. She's standing at the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee instead of wine now and she's wearing that same smile I saw countless times last night. I take in a deep breath as the morning sun baths her in a white glow, adding an ethereal filter to her entire person as well as the room. 

"Hey," I mumble, my voice throaty as I reach over to the nightstand to retrieve my glasses. As soon as they're on I turn back to Delphine, and we stay in this odd little game of staring at each other until she sets the coffee mug on the dresser and slowly—so slowly I don't even think about what she's doing—lowers her knees onto the edge of the bed. I freeze as she crawls up towards me, eyes asking for permission as she pulls my knees apart and presses closer. For the first time in my life I have one of those slow motion moments. I see the freckle on her nose and the spots of green in her eyes and I smell lavender and soap before the soft fullness of her warm mouth on mine drowns out every other sensation. I don't know how long we stay like that, kissing and running our hands through each other's hair, over faces, tracing creases and freckles. But eventually she moves down and kisses my neck and I begin almost hyperventilating, my fingers going to her back and scratching lightly.

Delphine presses closer as I pull her in and I feel her bite my neck softly, making me let out an unexpected low moan. The feelings of embarrassment pass quickly though, as she runs her tongue over the bite mark before moving to my pulse point and biting me again. Hard. I gasp and rake my finger nails over her back as she doesn't let go for what feels like an eternity. When she does though, she moves back up to capture my mouth in a soft kiss before kissing my cheeks, my nose, my forehead. My heart flutters at the tenderness she exudes after less than 24 hours. I'm amazed by how innocent this feels, too; we may be tangled up in each other but it feels like there's this unspoken agreement not to push it any further than simply kissing. I grin and lean up to kiss along her jawline, reveling in the soft sigh that falls from her lips. She looks at me and I can see that smile in her eyes, glittering and peaceful and content, and I know. I know that I'm already in over my head. 

"Hello? Cos?" We both turn towards the sound of Sarah in the living room and Delphine looks at me with a giggle before pushing herself off of me and scampering to the door. "Be right back," she whispers before disappearing. Holy shit. Wow. Sarah is going to have my head for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to much asking, I've decided to add on to this. I'm not sure it will be very long, but it's something for those of you who wanted more :)

I look up at the sound of footsteps, fully expecting to continue on with the casual make out session, but instead see Sarah with a smug smile set in place. I immediately tense up, unsure of her mood. She'll either give me hell for taking her to a total stranger's house or grumble and say we should go (her equivalent of a thank you.) "So," she begins cheerily, sitting on the end of the bed. "Did you give her a super in-depth analysis of the film or something?" What. What is happening? I blink at her and struggle to come up with something nonchalant. "Yeah, we talked about...stuff. It was good," I say as innocently as possible. Sarah cocks an eyebrow. "Wet, you say? Bloody hell, Cos—"

"I said good!"

"I got it, I got it. I don't want to hear about the humidity of your Southern Hemisphere."

I groan and flop back on the bed, smothering my face with a pillow. That bitch. She knows everything. Sarah leans over and snatches it away, holding it just out of my reach. "I hate you," I grumble, reaching up to massage my temples. I close my eyes to Sarah's assessing stare and try to pretend she's not there. "I heard her flirting. What happened?" She asks, a smile obvious in her voice. "Nothing," I scoff. "We literally sat in here and talked and watched a movie." I open my eyes to find her still staring at me and giving me a look. I blush as Sarah knowingly shakes her head. "You little shite." She hits me in the face with the pillow and I can't help but grin. "What? Nothing happened last night." Sarah squints at me as I bite my lip. "Last night? Wait—don't tell me you had morning sex with Frenchie, fucking hell—"

"Oh my God, Sarah, we did NOT have sex!"

"Oh? And why are you blushing then?"

I stutter as I try to figure out how to say this without sounding lame. 

"Well, we...there was some sexy kissing, but..."

"You're telling me all you did was make out?" She dead pans. I stare at her in silence and she closes her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "You are such a stereotype," she says under her breath, pulling herself off the bed. "Hey, I'm not going to apologize for my heart, okay?" I say earnestly. "We had a good time, let's just...leave it at that." Sarah rolls her eyes as she stuffs her hands in her pockets, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Good time...right. Well d'you suppose you could have a time that's just as good later because it's afternoon and I have a kid?" I blink at her. "What? Dude, it's like nine in the morning," I say as I distractedly look around for a clock. Sarah huffs out a breath, reaching out for my shoulder. "Chill out, Cos. Christ," she says, holding out her phone as "12:27" flashes across the display. "Shit," I mutter. I'm supposed to be at the lab by one. What am I going to—

My thought process is interrupted by a soft tap at the door and I look up to see Delphine there, cheeks still slightly flushed and biting her bottom lip. "Sorry, it's just...I realized I have to be at work in half an hour. I hate to kick you out, but..." She trails off. "It's fine, we were just about to clear out anyways," Sarah shrugs, looking at me pointedly. "I'll meet you out front, Cos." With that she brushes by Delphine and thanks her, and a moment later we hear the front door swing open and slam shut. Delphine smiles at me softly before walking to her closet, picking a few clothing items out. I clear my throat as I stand slowly and adjust my clothes. "Well...thank you so much for...everything," I say, grinning like an idiot, I'm sure. "It's not everyday you meet someone so willing to invite a stranger into their home." Delphine smirks as she begins to untie her robe. "Or their bed, non?" She says, practically purring. I open my mouth to respond just as cheekily but the blonde's nimble fingers have undone her robe and it's sliding down her petite form, causing the words to die on my tongue. Blushing, I hurriedly avert my eyes down. "I, uh...um, yeah. That, too..."

I hear her chuckle and then there's the familiar sound of fabric sliding against skin. "You're welcome, Cosima. It was nice to get to talk to someone, you know? Among other things." I look up at her, now in a bra and slacks, with a grin. "Yeah. Ditto. Obvs." Delphine chuckles as she pulls on a sheer white dress shirt and begins to button it. "Do you need me to call you a cab? Or could you walk from here?" I don't really want to impede on her kindness any more but I really do need a way to get to work. I sigh. "Would I be a total mooch if I said yes?" Delphine waves a hand, looking down at her shirt buttons. "It's no problem, really. I enjoy doing things for people. It's not often I get the chance to," she smiles. 

I hum in agreement as she steps closer, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Would I be mooching if I asked you for your phone number? In case you'd like to talk some more sometime?" Damn, she's smooth. I lean up and kiss her softly. "Not at all," I whisper against her lips. Grinning, I untangle myself from Delphine and reach for a pen and paper by her nightstand, flipping through her calendar book. On this upcoming Saturday I write 'Dinner with Cosima at 7' followed by my phone number and hand it to her. "Cheeky," she mumbles as I smirk. She leads the way out of her room, hand ghosting over my waist as she brushes by me and leads me to the front door. At the bottom of the stairs, Sarah is nowhere to be seen. Where the fuck did she go? Frowning, I take out my phone. Sure enough, there are no messages. She definitely ditched me. "Where is Sarah?" Delphine asks, her curls bouncing as she glances around. I shrug. "I don't know. Probably hitched a ride with one of her boy toys," I joke, although it's really not a joke at all; Sarah's got a new guy every couple months, it seems. 

Delphine raises an eyebrow but chooses to ignore my comment. "Well...where do you need to be then?" I frown as I try to recall the name. "The...oh shit, what was it...it had a Y in it somewhere. It's this biotech company...fuck..." I mutter. Delphine turns to me and blinks. "Is it DYAD, by any chance?" I snap my fingers. "Yes! Yep! That's it. How did you know?" She smiles curiously. "Oh, I don't know. Lucky guess. I could just drive you myself, if you'd like. It's really not too far from here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to, like, make you late. I mean, I'm always kind of late, but...not everyone can just say sorry and have it be cool. Unless you're ridiculously charming like me, you know?" 

Delphine just shakes her head at me as she walks to a silver jaguar, opening the passenger side door and ushering me in. I slide inside and look around in awe of how meticulously clean it is in here. What in the hell does she do? And how the fuck has she not saved up enough to move back to Canada yet? As she sits down next to me the scent of roses and lavender fills the car and I lean back in the leather seat. This would be all too easy to get used to. "So...dinner on Saturday. What should I wear?" She asks as we pull out of the parking lot. "Well I mean, I've always wanted a woman to show up on my doorstep wearing nothing but an overcoat...but I can see how that might be a bit strange for a first date. So. I would say whatever you want." Delphine throws me a bemused glance. "Oh? And what if I want to wear nothing but an overcoat?" I grin as I respond with, "Then by all means, be my guest."

Delphine turns on the stereo after a few minutes, and I try not to laugh when I realize it's in French. French slow jams on a Thursday morning. What a way to start the day. Sometimes we'll glance at each other before breaking the eye contact with a blush or something of the sort but it's nice—a comfortable silence. After about ten minutes we pull into the parking lot of a huge, very modern looking building and it's only 1:02. That's the most on time I've been since elementary school. I turn to Delphine to say thanks and goodbye, just as she's opening the door. Huh. Maybe she wants a kiss not over the console? I shrug and get out, shutting the door behind me and hearing every door lock about .2 seconds later. I look up at the blonde questioningly, who now looks very smug. "Did you want to walk me in or something?" I ask as we begin walking towards the entrance. She smirks at me. "I mean I might as well. My office probably isn't too far from where you'll be."

Wait what.


End file.
